


Mistletoe Mischief

by squirrelmort



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Christmas, EAH Exchange, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/pseuds/squirrelmort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briar and Maddie want Raven and Apple to finally do something about all this flirting. Written for the EAH Holiday Exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe Mischief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sam](http://claws-of-fame.tumblr.com) for the exchange.
> 
> And my ideas for Wonderland Christmas is based mostly on Adventures in Wonderland.

Raven awoke, as usual, to the sound of birds chirping, swiftly followed by her roommate singing along. How was Apple so alert this early? She started to open her eyes just as Apple flung open the curtains, and quickly regretted her choice, instead pulling up her duvet to cover her face.

 

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” Apple said, much too cheerful for someone up at dawn. “It’s the last day of finals!”

 

Raven rolled her eyes. Leave it to Apple to sound hexcited over tests. But, on the bright side, winter break was just a few days away, meaning she will finally have a chance to sleep in without Apple’s singing. Raven liked muse-ic as much as the next girl, and she simply couldn’t deny that her roommate had the sweetest voice she had ever heard, but it sounded sweeter later on in the day. But Apple was going home for the holidays; she had been packing all week. Raven, however, would be staying at Ever After High. She loved her father, but a dark castle full of shadows and cobwebs wasn’t exactly her favorite way to spend Christmas. Last year she spent break with Maddie and her father, but now that the connection to Wonderland was reopened, Maddie was going there for break, and Raven didn’t think two weeks in Wonderland was the type of relaxation she was looking for.

 

“Raven, come on, you need to get up and have breakfast if you want to make it through Professor Rumplestiltskin’s final.” With a groan Raven pushed off the covers and made her way to her wardrobe. Apple went back to singing, and, despite herself, Raven started to harmonize along.

 

…

 

After their Science and Sorcery final, Raven and Apple went to lunch with Maddie and Briar.

 

“That test was much easier than I expected,” Apple said as they sat down. Judging by the collective groaning, nobody agreed.

 

“One more test. Yay!” Briar sarcastically waved her finger in the air.

 

“Briar and I have Damsel-in-Distressing this afternoon. What about you?”

 

“Home evil-nomics,” Raven answered, poking at her salad.

 

“Storytelling 101,” Maddie said with her mouth full.

 

“Don’t forget, after dinner is the big end of the year party! I hope you are done packing, because it’s going to be off-the-page!” Briar said.

 

“Almost. You guys?” Apple asked.

 

“I’m completely packed. I just need to figure out where Kitty hid my trunk,” Maddie answered with a smile, unphased by her missing luggage.

 

“Um, I’m actually staying here for break,” Raven responded.

 

“What?” Apple turned to her roommate. “But why?”

 

“The holidays aren’t really a big deal at my home. I figured I would just hang around the village.”

 

“That’s ridiculous! I know! If you don’t want to come home, you should stay with me,” Apple declared. “We have plenty of room.”

 

“I don’t know. I mean, my mom did, you know, poison your mom…”

 

“Don’t worry. She’s completely over it.”

 

“But, wouldn’t your parents feel kinda awkward with me around. I _am_ the next evil queen.”

 

“Raven,” Apple took both of Raven’s hands in hers, and looked her straight in the eye. “You’re not evil. You know that. I know that. You already proved that in Wonderland.” Apple leaned forward to touch her forehead. “You have nothing to worry about.”

 

Maddie smiled and Briar bit her lip to stop herself from sighing while Apple and Raven continued to stare into each other’s eyes. _Just kiss already_ , she thought. “What?” Maddie suddenly asked, turning to Briar. Raven and Apple snapped out of their thought, turning first to Maddie, then following her eyes to Briar.

 

Briar was baffled. “Huh?”

 

“Fine, I’ll ask the narrator,” Maddie, um, explained. Briar and Apple both turned to Raven, who shrugged. “Narrator, dear, can you repeat that?” _Maddie, you should really pay more attention._ “I was. I just wanted to make sure I heard right.”

 

“Does she do this a lot?” Briar whispered.

 

“Occasionally,” Raven answered.

 

“Shh, this is important. So, narrator?” _I’m really not supposed to talk to you_. “Please? It’s Christmas. Just that bit before I started talking.” _Fine, because it’s Christmas. But don’t tell anyone, ok?_ “Of course!”

 

 _Ahem, Maddie smiled and Briar bit her lip to stop herself from sighing while Apple and Raven continued to stare into each other’s eyes._ Just kiss already _, she thought._

 

“Thank you!” Maddie blew a kiss up to the sky before turning back to Briar. “So, is that what you really think?” Briar continued to stare blankly at Maddie. “Because I have a tea-riffic idea! Come with me!” With that Maddie stacked their plates and grabbed Briar’s hand, dragging her away.

 

Apple watched them go. “What was that all about?”

 

Raven shrugged. “It’s Maddie. Who really knows?”

 

…

 

“So, do you really think Apple and Raven should kiss?” Maddie asked Briar as soon as they left the castle-teria.

 

“What?”

 

“That’s what the narrator said you were thinking about.”

 

“The narra… you know, never mind.” Briar sighed. “It’s just, Apple is my best friend. I’ve seen the way she looks at Raven, and talks about her. I’m not sure about Raven’s feelings, but I know Apple.”

 

“Raven’s alway talking about Apple,” Maddie added.

 

“I could be completely wrong, but life’s too short to waste time _not_ doing things, you know?” _Especially for some of us who will have to sleep for a hundred years_ , Briar added silently, and Maddie was _too polite to point out that she heard that, especially after the narrator broke the rules for her._

 

“Here in Ever After you have a lot of Christmas traditions I don’t understand, like why you put toys in your socks, and I still haven’t figured out where you hang the produce, but I keep hearing about this mistletoe thing, so if we get some for the party…”

 

“Maddie, you’re a genius!” Briar pulled Maddie into a hug. “We’ll meet back here after our last test, okay?” Maddie agreed and Briar gave her one final squeeze before rushing off to class. Her Damsel-in-Distress final was being held in the highest tower of the school, and she really didn’t want to be late.

………

 

Maddie and Briar arrived at the hallway at the same time, Maddie skipping and Briar running. “Good, you’re here!” Briar gasped, catching her breath? “So, do you have any mistletoe?”

 

Maddie scrunched up her face in thought. “I think Headmaster Grimm has some in his private garden.”

 

“So we just have to find a way to sneak in?”

 

“Already done.” Kitty’s grin appeared between Briar and Maddie, shortly followed by the rest of her body blinking into sight. “You two seemed to be up to something, so I followed you. His gate really has nothing against my magic.” Her trademark smile seemed even more self-satisfied than usual as she raised the sprig of mistletoe above her head.

 

“Kitty!” Maddie leaned over and planted a kiss on Kitty’s cheek.

 

“Maddie, yuck!” Kitty lowered the mistletoe and licked the back of her free hand, cleaning the place Maddie’s lips had touched. “What was that for?”

 

“You were under the mistletoe! That’s what you’re supposed to do, right?” Maddie turned to Briar for guidance.

 

“That’s the idea.” Briar reached for the mistletoe, only to grasp thin air as Kitty disappeared and reappeared several feet away. “Kitty, give me the mistletoe.”

 

“Mmm, no,” Kitty replied, grinning.

 

“But we need it for Apple and Raven.”

 

“I know. But I think it'll be more fun to hang on to it.”

 

“Please,” Maddie pleaded.

 

Kitty took one look at Maddie and looked away, avoiding her pleading eyes. “I'll do the Raven and Apple thing.”

 

“You do care!” Maddie threw herself at Kitty, only to land on her stomach when Kitty disappeared again, reappearing next to Briar.

 

“I'm doing this because it sounds fun. Not to help anyone,” she clarified.

 

“Of course,” Briar said. Maddie rolled over to look at them, nodding in agreement. When Kitty disappeared again, Maddie burst out laughing, and Briar soon joined.

 

………

 

“Really, Raven, you can't stay at school over break,” Apple said while preparing for the party. Well, while Raven prepared. Apple had already changed, and her hair and face were flawless as usual, so she sat on her bed while Raven messed around in front of the mirror.

 

“Headmaster Grimm said it’s fine. And, like I said, it’s not really a big deal at my place.” Raven tossed her head, trying to figure out what to do with her hair.

 

“But won't you be lonely?”

 

“It'll only be for a few days. Maddie will be back by New Year for the tea shoppe party. And I like the alone time.” Raven tried to pull her hair up in a bun, but pieces kept falling out.

 

Apple sighed and shook her head. She crossed the room and batted Raven’s hands away. “Here, hold these.” She handed Raven perfectly symmetrical locks  from either side of her face. She twisted the rest into a high bun. “At least think about coming to my place. You don't have to stay the whole time.” She pinned the bun in place. “There. Now you can just curl those bits in front.” She looked over Raven’s shoulder at her reflection.

 

“Thanks,” Raven said, meeting Apple’s eyes in her mirror.

 

“Just think about it. You can decide in the morning.”

………

 

The party was already in full swing by the time Apple and Raven arrived. “They're here! They're here!” Maddie called as she approached Briar.

 

“Great. Now where is Kitty?”

 

“Hmm. Last I saw she was stalking Hopper, but I think he lost her. Maybe the narrator can help.” _Maddie, no._ “Never mind.” Briar rose her eyebrow.

 

“Ok, I got this.” Raising her voice, she started to wave. “Apple, you finally made it! With Raven!” She wove her way through the crowd to her friend, Maddie close behind.

 

“Sorry, that was kinda my fault… I was having hair trouble,” Raven explained.

 

“But we're here now,” Apple smiled.

 

“It's great how you two are always together,” Briar said.

 

“Well, we are roommates,” Apple explained.

 

“But not all roommates are that close. Like, Maddie isn't hanging out with _Kitty_ right now.” The others stared at Briar when she emphasized Kitty’s name.

 

Maddie’s eyes widened. “Right, where is _Kitty_?”

 

They all stood quietly looking at each other until Raven spoke. “Um, is there a reason we are yelling Kitty?”

 

Briar sighed. “Has anyone seen Hopper?!” She called to the crowd. As if on cue, Hopper appeared on the table next to Briar.

 

“You called for me, fair lady?”

 

“There you are!” Kitty appeared next to Briar as well, dangling the mistletoe over Hopper.

 

“Miss Cheshire, please, I beg…” Hopper began, but Briar cut him off.

 

“Hey, Kitty, we were just talking about you. Right, Apple? Raven?”

 

Apple and Raven looked at each other. “Um, yeah.”

 

Kitty rolled her eyes. “Come on, Hopper, you're no fun.” In the blink of an eye, Kitty transported herself behind Apple and Raven. “You two show him how it's done.”

 

“Kitty…” Raven said.

 

“You have to. It's Christmas rules,” Maddie giggled.

 

“We might as well get it over with,” Apple said. Raven turned to her. Apple looked different. Raven had never seen that look on her face. She almost looked… Nervous. Raven’s throat felt oddly dry as she realized Briar, Maddie, and Hopper were all staring at her. With a swallow she nodded, and Apple closed her eyes. She leaned in to press her lips to Apple’s cheek. But she suddenly felt a hand push against her back and she missed, lips hitting Apple’s mouth instead.

 

She froze. Apple’s lips were soft and warm and felt better than she would ever expect. But this is her friend and roommate and possible future nemesis! But before she could even react enough to move away she felt a hand at the back of her neck and another at her waist and wait those were Apple’s hands and Apple’s lips were moving and Raven didn't remember closing her eyes but they were closed.

 

And then the lips were gone and the hands moved to hold hers. “Finally,” Briar said. “The tension was killing us.” Raven took a deep breath before she opened her eyes. A small crowd had formed around them. Several students were staring slack jawed. Daring smiled knowingly and clapped, and soon others joined.

 

Maddie flung her arms around Apple and Raven, laughing. “Merry Christmas!” She cheered.

 

Apple met Raven’s eyes. They were still holding hands. “Raven, we have to talk.” Apple hurriedly guided Raven out to an empty balcony.

 

“Well, I have more chaos to cause.” Kitty disappeared. But Briar noticed a Cheshire grin appear above Hopper, followed by the mistletoes before the rest of Kitty.

 

“Merry Christmas, Hopper,” Briar said, leaning in to place a kiss to his forehead.

 

Hopper burst into prince form, a stupid grin covering his face and a blush already forming. “Gee, Briar, I--” Briar’s finger on his lips stopped him.

 

“Don't ruin it. Just come dance,” Briar said and led him into the crowd.

………

 

Apple and Raven stared at each other in silence. Apple looked off. Her brow was furrowed, and her smile was gone.  “Oh my fairy godmother,” she whispered. She finally lost the fight with herself and starting chewing her thumbnail.

 

“Apple, are you okay?”

 

“Yeah, I'm… How are you?”

 

“Um…”

 

Apple forced her hand away from her mouth. “Raven, I liked that. I wanted that. And I know that's not part of my destiny, and I want my happily ever after, but I can't lie any more. We're supposed to be enemies. I _wanted_ to be your frenemy, but I can't, and I don't know what this means for my future. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable.”

 

Raven blinked. She wasn't used to hearing Apple sound unsure of anything, or apologize. “I'm not uncomfortable.”

 

“I've tried to get you to poison me dozens of times, and then I kiss you.”

 

Raven laughed. “Yeah, the poisoning stuff was annoying. But I liked the kiss.” Apple looked up at Raven through her lashes. Raven stifled a fit of laughter. Apple looked beautiful as ever, but shyness didn't suit her personality one bit. “You and Maddie are pretty much the only people who have _never_ been afraid of me. Even as children most of the kids avoided me, including other villains. You can be annoying. Like, _really_ annoying. But you're still the kindest, most awesome person I know. I… I like you.”

 

“I like you, too. Do you want to, like, date?”

 

“Yeah. I think I would like that.”

 

Apple raised her chin, grinning. “Then you have to come visit over break. I can't wait for my parents to meet my girlfriend.”


End file.
